Steph's Wicked Game
by EverythingHHH
Summary: Stephanie's upset that she wasn't a part of Survivor Series this year and Paul's smart mouth ends him in hot water with her. Little did he know, she had a little "game " for him. (Dom/Sub) (Stephanie McMahon/Triple H)


This is a request fic for **theeazymark**. I decided to get creative with it ;) I hope you like it!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Triple H or Stephanie McMahon. They are property of Vince McMahon and WWE.

* * *

Stephanie stood in the entrance of the living room eyeing her husband who was simply watching the television. She was twirling her hair around her finger and took in the beautiful man. It was a wonder why he hadn't even seen her standing there yet because he was almost turned in her direction but his mind was firmly directed towards the show he was watching. Poor guy really did need to relax. He finally has a day off for the first time in months and he was enjoying it on that couch. He has literally been there all day and she got tired of sitting there with him. Although, he was complaining that his back was hurting from getting body slammed by Braun Strowman a few nights ago at Survivor Series.

She watched intently as he stretched his muscular arms. She was like a teenage girl who was watching her crush from across the classroom. Except, nothing was holding her back from going over to him. She walked into the dim lighting of the living room to finally be in view and she smiled at him when he looked over at her. She walked around the couch and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey, Steph. What you up to?" He asked as he looked back at Steph.

She giggled at the feel of his beard scratching lightly against her arm when he turned his head to look up at her. "Nothing. Just wondering how you could just sit here all day." She said as she leaned into him to kiss his ear. She took in the smell of his intoxicating cologne and gently shut her eyes.

"I told you that my back is killing me. Try being body slammed twice by Strowman. That guy is a damn monster." He explained. He was loving the feel of her smooth arms around his neck. He did have his shirt off so it felt like she was all over his chest.

She did feel bad for him but that didn't stop her from biting her lip in wonderment. "You know baby, I wasn't a part of Survivor Series at all." She said sadly as she rested her against his.

Paul shrugged almost carelessly. "Well, there was no need for you." He looked up at her with a smartass grin which costed him a light slap to his bare chest.

"You're gonna pay for that comment."

Paul laughed which annoyed Stephanie even more. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do? Slap my chest some more? I happen to enjoy that, baby."

She unwrapped her arms from around him as an idea clicked in her head. A wicked grin spread across her lips. Oh, he was going to pay. She walked over to stand in front of him and held her hand out to him. "Come with me."

Paul completely forgot the television as soon as his hot wife stood in front of him. A dangerous smirk was plastered on her face and he couldn't help but notice she wasn't wearing a bra because her hard nipples were showing. He growled deep in his throat before he gently rested his hand on top of hers and got up from the couch, still looking into her deep blue eyes. There was something mysterious in them and he was a little afraid because she was capable of anything.

He felt her apply pressure to his hand and she led him to the staircase. As they deftly walked up the huge staircase still hand in hand, he figured that she wanted sex. He just didn't know if he could do it this time because his back was hurting so bad. Like usual, she led him to their master bedroom and opened the door. There was nothing pout of the ordinary in there as they stepped in.

"Sit down, Paul." Stephanie ordered her husband who looked confused as soon as she said that. She watched him sit down and she melted at the cute and confused look he was giving her. She walked up to him and gently grabbed his face to seal his lips in a soft kiss. As they kissed, she straddled his waist and supported herself on his strong and thick thighs. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his large hands grab her ass. Wanting to get to what she had in store for him, Steph moved to his neck to carefully bite and kiss at the sensitive spot above his pulse. She started to grind her hips against his.

"Steph…" Paul sighed as he shut his eyes. Her soft and tender touches were starting to drown out the nagging pain in his back.

She smiled against his neck when she heard him. She was waiting to feel him get hard beneath her. Her hands slowly moved to his back and she rubbed it in small circles, knowing that her love would appreciate that. "Does that feel good, baby?" She mumbled into the curve of his neck which was starting to get the humid feel.

Paul was coming to life in his pants and he moaned. "Hell yeah, Steph." His faint whisper was the only thing that could be heard in the large quiet room.

She felt a sense of pride when she felt his hard on. She reluctantly removed herself from him and the moment quickly died. However, they were just getting started in Stephanie's mind. She took note of the disappointed look on his face and the slight sheen of perspiration on his skin that shown from the bedside lamp behind them. "Stay here. I'll be right back." She said before she walked out of the room.

Paul sat there confused. He was incredibly hard, pitching a damn tent and he was hot as hell. He could feel the blood pounding in his ears and his heart thumping against his chest. Was she really teasing him?

If only he knew what his wife had in store for him.

* * *

He was still sitting there patiently, bouncing his foot up and down off the carpeted floor to ignore the burning in his pants. Suddenly, he spotted his wife's shadow as it came towards the room. When she walked in, his eyes immediately went to the briefcase she had in her hands. She sat it down next to his feet and their eyes connected.

"Lay back." She demanded as she rested her hands on his chest to motion him on his back.

"Steph, what are you doing?" He questioned, clearly perplexed of her demands and the black briefcase.

She laughed wickedly and placed her hands on the waistband of his sweats. "You see…" She started as she pulled at them. "I wasn't a part of Survivor Series. I didn't escort you out. Hell, I didn't even have a backstage segment." She continued to slowly pull down his sweats and her eyes swept over his erection. "And it seems that you think it's funny." She honestly didn't really care if he thought it was funny. She just wanted to be a part of her wicked game. She loved this gorgeous man.

He lifted his head up to look at her. "Steph, no. I was just playing around." He wanted to make sure that she knew that in case her feelings were hurt. But if her feelings were hurt, she wouldn't be removing his clothes and getting him turned on. What was she doing?

"Shhh." She hushed him as she pressed a finger to his lips.

The pants were down to his ankles when she continued. "I'm going to have my own little Survivor Series." She threw his pants across the room.

He quirked his eyebrows as he listened to her and looked at the ceiling.

She picked up the briefcase and set it on the bedside table. The click of it unlocking was loud amongst the quiet and baited breaths of the couple in the room. "I'm going to put you through a series of teasing and frustration and your erection has to survive through the entire game."

Her sinful smirk caused chills to run up and down his spine. Damn, his wife was fucking crazy! He was honestly a little worried because when she flipped open the briefcase, there was a ton of different "toys".

She grabbed the handcuffs and rope and took them out for Paul to see. "Are you up for the challenge, baby?" She asked as she rounded up the rope and snapped it, making Paul jump.

Was she really going to be the dominate one tonight? His heart was beating so fast that he was afraid he was going to have a heart attack. He was never one to back out of a challenge. Even if it meant being tortured by all these things that she had. He put on a brave smirk. "Damn right. Show me what you've got." He said confidently as his hand slowly lowered down to his twitching cock. As soon as his hand made contact with it, she swatted it away brutally.

"No no no, baby. You've got to wait to get off and that's going to be a while." She laughed crazily once more. "Raise your hands above your head."

He did as she asked and as soon as she leaned over him, he was faced with her huge breasts and he cleared his throat. He had to keep from pinning her down, telling her that her game wasn't going to happen and just fuck her brains out.

Once his hands were cuffed, she took the rope and tied his feet together. She looked on at her work and felt incredibly hot from seeing Paul bound the way he was. She made sure he was looking at her before she proceeded to remove her blasted clothes. She put on a slow strip tease for him and every now and again she would earn a growl from the man bound on the bed. "How bad do you want me?" She asked seductively as she squeezed her huge breasts together.

"So fucking bad." Paul confessed quietly as he looked over her hot body that he had ravished many times before. He could taste her on his tongue; he could feel her arms and legs wrapped around his body; he could feel the sensation of her wet heat around his cock; he could smell her scent of sweat and body wash; hell, he could hear her moans turn into screams.

She chuckled as she reached into the briefcase. "Well, that's too bad." She took out the classic whip. It was just to get them started. She set that down beside the case so she could grab for the blindfold.

"I knew this was coming some time." Paul said.

"Mmhmm." Steph quickly applied the blindfold over his eyes. She didn't say anything as she ran the whip up and down his body; Stephanie focused specifically at his erect dick. She rubbed it lightly, just enough to get him more hot and bothered.

"Fuck." Paul cursed under his breath as he rested his head back and succumbed to the sensation. This was already a difficult task.

Her lips turned up into a smile when she saw pre cum leak from the tip as it twitched lightly. She slowly brought the leather whip back and hit his chest lightly with it, enough to draw a gasp from in between his lips. She repeated this action all over his body and watched as his sweaty body rose and fell with each baited breath.

"Baby, we're just getting started." Steph mused before she lashed his chest with the whip. It was hard enough to leave a red mark across his broad chest.

"Fuck!" Paul shouted in surprise and in pain. Out of instinct, he went to remove the blindfold but he was bound with the handcuffs. Another lash and he groaned loudly at the sting that surfaced on his torso.

She noticed his arms wiggling around like he wanted to be uncuffed so she bent down so her lips were barely brushing against his. "You ok, baby?" She knew she wanted to play a naughty game with her man but she didn't want him to have a panic attack or something while he was bound.

Paul swallowed hard and tried to hide the fact that he was in pain. It was his pride and ego. His patented smirk showed and he said cockily, "Psh, that's it?"

His attitude turned her on so much and she bit her lip, trying her best not to kiss his lips. "Like I said, we're just getting started." She whispered seductively before she pulled away from him and lashed harder than before right on his already burning crotch.

"Damn it, Steph!" He huffed through heavy breaths. She did it again and his ego diminished when he let out a whimper.

When she heard his whimper, she set the whip down and walked over to rest her hand on his red cock. She wrapped her hand around it and stroked it lightly. She was rewarded with desperate moans and pleas from her husband.

"Steph…mmm…please…" He moaned as he started thrusting his hips to meet her hand motions.

She immediately removed her hand and laughed at his need to cum. "Don't do it or no sex for a month." She warned.

His head shot up even though he couldn't see. "What! You didn't tell me anything about that!" He yelled in surprise as sweat drops rolled down the side of his head.

The Billion Dollar Princess just shrugged carelessly. "Oops, I forgot."

'This is beyond fucked up." He complained as he dropped his head against the mattress and he sighed irritably.

She just rolled her eyes in amusement to his bitching. Her hand grabbed for the next thing and she turned back to him. "You're hot right, Paul?" She asked casually.

Why in the blue hell was she asking him that? Of course he was! "Can't you see me sweating and my cock is about to fall off?!"

"Oh my god, you're so dramatic." She grabbed a lighter and lit the candle that she had just gotten out of the case.

Paul's nostrils flared at the sudden smell in the room. It was the smell of lavender, Stephanie's favorite smell. Wait. Hot? Lavender? "Steph! Is that what I think it is?" The thought of hot wax burning on his skin actually scared him.

"Maybe." Without a warning, she tilted the candle to have the hot wax drip on his stomach.

He gasped at the burning sensation. Damn, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

An hour later, Paul was still under restraints and was covered in wax, sweat and angry red marks from head to toe. The head of his cock was purple and he has about had enough of his wife's cruel torture.

Stephanie had covered him in wax, whipped him and teased him. She felt satisfied with her gadgets but now…it was time to get real. She removed his blindfold and was immediately met with blazing brown eyes.

"Okay, I made it through your little _Survivor Series_. Get these off me so I can cum." He demanded for once throughout the whole night.

She was taken aback by his sudden demands so she wasn't going to quite yet take them off. She actually was going to take the cuffs on now but not with that attitude of his. She didn't say anything as she backed up against the dresser and a calm look showed on her beautiful face.

Paul watched on to see what she was doing and quirked his eyebrows when she just stared at him with dark eyes.

With their eyes locked, she slowly moved her hands to her breasts in which she squeezed. She teased her own nipples which made her gasp.

"Jesus…" Paul sighed as he watched his love tease herself.

Her hands moved from her taut nipples and to her toned stomach until one hand slipped in between her legs. She spread her legs more so she had more access to herself. The look on Paul's face made her moan in desire for him. They both wanted each other so bad. The heat in the room, heated gazes and moans were evident of that fact. She shuddered when she entered a finger into herself; she could feel how wet she was for him.

"How bad do you wanna make love to me?" She asked as she breathed heavily, moving her hand at a pace to where she could get off sooner than later.

"Take these off me and I'll show you. Steph, please I wanna be the one to make you orgasm." He said desperately as his heart raced.

His deep voice and dark eyes almost frightened but she knew she was in for a good session with him. She removed her finger from herself and stood up from the dresser. She made sure to wiggle her hips teasingly as she walked over to him. She grabbed for the key and unlocked everything that was holding him back from ravishing her.

She yelped when he brutally grabbed her and through her on the bed on her stomach. There was need for her to worry though. It was quick rough sex that she was in for. He wasted no time as he pushed himself into her from behind. She moaned out loud at how hard and hot he was.

His hips were like pistons as he fucked her into the mattress. He pressed himself against her back as he breathed heavily into her ear. "You feel so good." He muttered before she let out a scream that could be heard from outside. As soon as she tightened around him, he growled loudly at his own release that he had been holding all night.

* * *

They stayed like that for a while as Paul laid sweet kisses against her sweaty shoulder and nuzzled his nose into her hair. Stephanie was just lying underneath him trying to catch her breath. She honestly felt so comfortable being underneath his hot body and feeling the kisses against her heated skin. It was a sweet ending to a night of teasing and finally making love.

"I love you." She said as she looked back at him with eyes full of love.

He pressed his lips against his. "I love you too. I don't want to ever do that again." He laughed as he kissed her cheek and then her nose.

She just chuckled as she succumbed to the warmth and comfort.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this one of Stephanie being dominant ;) Please leave a review and/or favorite/follow!


End file.
